Confection
by Mitsuuuu
Summary: "He had to be teasing him, because no human being was allowed to take pleasure in a pomegranate flavored lollipop to the extent the brunette was. It was just…criminal." Lelouch & Suzaku. Rated M to be safe.


_**Confection  
**__"My heart smiled when you kissed me. What a sweet surprise." - Anonymous _

_

* * *

_

**G**ood _Lord_, it was hot outside, but it wasn't the unbearable summer's heat that was turning an afternoon watching the sunset into an afternoon baking in a sauna; no, it wasn't the intolerable humidity in the air that made the undersides of his thighs stick to his seat and make the most unflattering, sticky noise as he lifted shifted in the plastic chair, nor was it the horrendous, inexistent breeze of wind that came once every _three_ hours – no, it was _Suzaku_. Lelouch swore he was doing that on purpose – he _had_ to be. He had to be teasing him, because no human being was allowed to take pleasure in a pomegranate flavored lollipop to the extent the brunette was.

It was just…_criminal_.

Lelouch gulped. He told himself to look away. It was ludicrous, he knew, to stare at the brunette as though he had never seen someone eat a lollipop before, but there was something about the manner in which Suzaku chose to enjoy the simple piece of confectionery. It wasn't like he was eating loudly or crudely or sloppily… Well, maybe, but it was _appealing. It was_ arousing, his sense of carelessness as he seemed to set aside his etiquette for a while.

Why did he feel…_jealous_? He couldn't be _jealous_ of a stupid piece of candy.

…But, he _was_. He wanted Suzaku to do those things to _him_, not the candy.

_ Oh, what was he thinking?_

Lelouch felt himself bite a corner of his lower lip as the struggle to cast his glance elsewhere only became more of a burden. Was it even _human_ – no, was it even _possible_ for someone to move their tongue like that, to twist it and turn it, veer and bend it so… sexually? That had to be pure talent, a godsend. Or…well, was it wrong that he found that little ribbon saliva between the tip of the brunette's tongue and the side of the lollipop to be unspeakably enticing? The thawing, pinkish bulb of sugary goodness seemed to be melting in the heat of the boy's mouth with every gentle stroke of the brunette's wet tongue. The confection glistened as his saliva coated in thoroughly, and his tongue left no inch of sugar untouched.

Discomfort roused in Lelouch's stomach. He shifted, and for a moment, he broke his stare.

His friend sighed in delight. "Uhnn'…"

That little moan of pleasure only made his eye twitch; not to mention, the other sounds he made succeeded in doing nothing but making his palms sweat, those horribly wet, slurping noises as he licked and sucked on the pomegranate lollipop as though he absolutely _thirsted_ for sucrose. Lelouch cursed himself for ever introducing the candy to him.

He exhaled sharply.

_ There was no way in Hell he was going to enjoy the sunset at this rate._

Suzaku looked at him, and blinked. "…Is there something wrong, Lelouch?"

_ Of course there was._

Lelouch cast his stare, again, on Suzaku, crudely cursing himself as he felt his gaze falling not on the mesmerizing hue of the brunette's emerald eyes, but the even more hypnotizing spectacle of his friend's captivating tongue. He felt his lips part as he started to say something, though only a noise choked from his throat as he was rendered aghast, wordless, utterly speechless – it was embarrassing, but he couldn't help it. He was paralyzed. It was those lips now, so soft, dyed a faint pink hue. He watched the brunette's lips as they puckered and brushed along the lustrous curves of the confectionery, that tongue, occasionally, taunting him with modest caresses against the candy's polished skin; and oh, he held his breath whilst he caught sight of one of the brunette's teeth, a sharp incisor bearing humbly upon the lollipop's delicate frame, cracking it ever so slightly. The confection became lost in his friend's mouth as he pushed the pinkish orb of sugar past his lips and rolled it across his teeth, and took a moment to swallow and savor the candy's essence of pure pomegranate and sucrose.

Silence dragged on. "….Lelouch?"

It was then he realized he had never answered Suzaku's question.

Had he been…_staring_ the whole time?

_Yes_.

He bit back a curse.

He blushed, and quickly looked elsewhere. "…I apologize."

Suzaku let out a small laugh.

Lelouch looked at him.

The brunette was grinning. "Lelouch, if you wanted a taste, you could have asked."

His blush worsened, though somewhere inside him, he became eager. He smiled softly. "I-I wasn't sure…"

A wider smile tugged at one edge of Suzaku's mouth; rarely, was Lelouch at a loss for words, let alone rendered so flustered. Still, the brunette decided to remain humble to his dear friend, slipping the pomegranate flavored piece of confection from his mouth and balancing the white stick gracefully between his fingers, tipping it slightly in gesture. Lelouch could not withstand. The morsel, despite its malformed appearance as it had been demented by the brunette's eager licks and prodding teeth, looked entirely alluring; coaxing him, the lollipop glistened, and Lelouch became vaguely aware that his friend was slowly easing the candy closer and closer to his face.

He smelled it – _sweet_ pomegranate.

He flinched.

Suzaku laughed.

"Open wide," he beamed.

Lelouch looked into those emerald eyes. A smile broke from his lips.

"You don't have to feed me, Suzaku."

"Yes, but I insist on it," the brunette chimed.

Lelouch smirked. "Fine…If you insist."

As he cast an amiable stare over his friend's handsome face, softhearted perturbation settled somewhere inside him, and he need not think twice about letting the brunette feed him. The cloyingly sweet confection prodded incessantly against his bottom lip, as his friend found the utmost amusement in the idea of dying his lips a faint pink in hue. The sound of the brunette's laughter was soft, though Lelouch echoed the coy sound chastely, and let a smile tug at a corner of his mouth as the candied confectionery eased forward and pushed past his lips; at once, Lelouch made a quiet sound at the granular taste, his tongue caressing the lollipop's polished curves tenderly whilst his friend guided the candy within his mouth. Like children, the both of them laughed again.

The brunette hummed. "Mmn', Lelouch…Isn't it delicious?"

He nodded. "Mm'hmn."

The brunette's dark-haired comrade parted his lips further, and the candy slipped from his tongue with ease. The brunette balanced the sweet confectionery between their faces, between their lips. Lelouch, again, cast his stare into his friend's chaste emerald gaze; at once, the beat of his heart was hastened, and he was sure the brunette felt alike. How the brunette coyly broke their stare was to adore, as was the faint hue of red rising to either one of his cheeks.

_Perfect_.

"You're too cute," he purred.

Lelouch bowed forward graciously, to set his lips against the candied bulb. Not once, did he cast his stare elsewhere – the entire time, he fixed his gaze on his friend, his love; slowly, he teased him. The tip of his tongue pushed forth from behind his lips, stroking delicately along the lollipop's glistening frame. It was not long until the brunette mimicked with a gracious lean forward alike his friend's, and it was not long until his tongue, too, moved along the confectionery's sweet, sweet shell. He exhaled, and a moan escaped him; in unison, they teased one another between electrifying eye contact and prodding tongues, small moans of delight and puckering lips as they together delighted over the sugary treat. Suzaku moved his tongue further forward, its tip caressing the tip of his love's, as a burst of fruity and sugary excellence erupted within his taste buds. Ravenous, desirous, and starved of his friend's taste, the brunette tilted the candy a little deeper into Lelouch's mouth, and pushed forward to fervidly kiss him.

Their mouths locked.

"Nnh…"

Moistened by his saliva and bathed in the heat of his mouth, the confection returned to its place between their lips; at once, a frenzied assailment commenced upon the exposed, candied orb of pomegranate delight, a frenzied assailment of starved tongues and carnivorous mouths licking, lapping and slurping at the helpless confectionery. Often, the tips of their tongues would confront and their lips would pucker. Lelouch felt himself smirk amidst the romance, as an idea came to mind. He bore his teeth – an incisor or two – as the confection fell within his control, and he gnawed on the candy's delicate case. A crack appeared on its frame; smiling, the brunette accompanied his love in breaking the candied bulb's friable flesh. The confectionery gave way and cracked open, revealing its sweet chocolate center. In unison, they nibbled at the chocolate, though soon, nothing remained of the confiture. Nothing remained of the pomegranate flavored confectionery, except the white stick.

The brunette dropped it intentionally, and again, their eyes met.

This, of course, wasn't over.

Lelouch leaned forward. The palm of his hand fell gracefully along the side of his love's face, his fingers falling and arching naturally into place in accordance with the formation of his handsome countenance, the very anatomy of his fair complexion; calmly, deliberately, he allowed his eyes time to marvel at the brunette's face, and his second hand soon rose to caress the shape of his love's lips. In adoration, he let himself smile, and exhaled pleasantly at the feeling of the brunette's lips rising into a soft grin. In adoration, he made a charming bow forward to kiss him.

"Mmn'…"

Suzaku tasted as he expected. The brunette forevermore possessed a sweet essence about his lips, a chaste, untainted sapor that evermore availed in stimulating Lelouch's sense of arousal; he would not fight the entourage of hormones that ensued, the thrill proceeding to rush through his veins. No, he kissed the brunette with much ardor – with fiery ecstasy – hungering for the sweet aftertaste of sugary pomegranate that lingered on his lips and the subtle essence of milk chocolate that endured on his tongue. Without consent, his tongue entered his love's mouth in sought of an enduring essence of confectionery, and he never minded the sufficient amount of saliva unintentionally transmitted within their passionate kiss; at sudden, one of his hands pushed beneath the brunette's shirt. His fingers clasped and squeezed at his left breast, provoking the nipple there to harden to a luscious bud.

A sharp gasp escaped Suzaku, as he recoiled, breaking their kiss. "Ohh…! _Lelouch_."

The sound of his voice so enrapt in romance, and to feel the hastening beat of his heart from beneath his left breast – it was all _so_ enticing to him. In spite of how Suzaku had unintentionally broke his lips from their kiss, Lelouch's dark stare fixated upon a place just as appetizing as the brunette's succulent mouth, a place that solicited for his kissing. Promptly, Lelouch made an abrupt bow forward whilst an animalistic sound of his ravenousness broke from his throat. Lust-ridden, his lips fixed themselves around the circumference of the brunette's stiffened nipple; at once, his mouth latched to and encompassed the entire area of his bosom, moistening the area of flesh sufficiently. He sucked loudly and moaned with identical forte, disregarding all modesty and etiquette that he may have as he let sounds of his passion escape without restraint. His tongue pushed forth, and deliberately, he utilized its entirety to taste him, dragging the entire breadth of his wet, hot tongue along his breast. Suzaku cried out and shuddered in utmost pleasure, and his hands made a desperate attempt to contain the sexual desire intensifying in his veins by clutching Lelouch's shoulders.

He winced. "Mm'nn…_Lelouch_, pl-please," the broken beg.

His head fell back, as his cheeks flushed; still, the flush on his face only worsened as he felt his friend's hand groping impatiently at his crotch, inquisitive fingers seeking to prod at the start of his erection nestled somewhere beneath khaki textile and one bothersome little zipper. Suzaku knew damn well that Lelouch wanted him, so much of him, because it had truly been far too long since their last romantic encounter – far too long. But, there was only so much privacy you could be granted when outside in the open…

Lelouch stopped himself. His gasps for air were audible, and he kissed him quickly.

"Forgive me…I'm going too far."

The brunette stared, his disorientation clear in his gaze. "N-No…It's okay," the stammer.

A smirk, as Lelouch set a finger to his love's lips. "No. We'll miss the sunset."

A moment of silence – the final singsong of a dove, the gentle breath of a breeze – before the brunette followed the direction of his love's stare; indubitably, in the distance over and above the fence of the veranda, the brilliance of the setting sun exuded gallantly. He fell voiceless at the spectacle, rendered unable to respond even as his love cast a warm glance in his direction and murmured something beside his ear, gazing kindly into those chaste, emerald eyes he had become so fond of. Suzaku did, on the other hand, despite his awe, muster the resolve to tilt his head against Lelouch's shoulder.

They watched in silence.

He held his hand.

As brilliant as gold, the orb appeared to detrude behind the forest afar, descending behind elegant folds of hills faraway whilst it spilt a miraculous light over the land far and wide. The brunette cast his gaze to the boy at his side before closed his eyes, momentarily admiring how the golden hue of the sun played on his fair skin. The air of nightfall started to settle about them, the last croon of the dove sounding from the distance before the chimes of the nocturnal hummed louder than the hushing sounds of the diurnal; comforted by the presence of his love, Lelouch pressed his lips to his cheek and purred amorous words indistinct.

He squeezed the brunette's hand, and held him dear.

* * *

_L'Adore_.


End file.
